Lucky Ranger
by xlilxdevilx
Summary: Yeah thats right Ive named it after you. You know who you are lol. Ive decided to put some of my stranger Lucky star oneshot requests in here. Please, enter at your own will, the first ones not so strange, but after this, it will get weird Just sit back and try to enjoy it lol.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone.**

**Ive decided that once I'm done with all my requests and chapters and the like I will most likely disappear for a while. **

**Now don't worry. I'll still be around reviewing and stuff, but I will not be writing stories. Its not because I'm tired or anything. It is simply because I will be creating a Lucky star story that needs my full attention. I will be spending as much time as possible molding it into a masterpiece to be remembered. So look forward to it.**

**Don't worry tho, there are still plenty of stories I have to do before I can start on that. Don't believe me? Check my profile -_-;**

**Don't be sad, sit back and enjoy.**

* * *

Patty sat with her hands tied above her head and the pink power ranger helmet secured snugly on. Each hot breath brought a fair amount of fog to blur her vision, but she didn't care. She sat criss cross, waiting for the inevitable.

"You'll never get away with this scorpina!" She shouted, using her most heroic voice. She tugged on the rope binding her for extra emphasis.

"Oh but I already have what I'm after." Konata hissed, revealing herself to be dressed as the dastardly villainess herself. There was but one flaw in her outfit. A small hole in the crotch area. She knelt down to her would be enemy. "I'm going to fuck you right here, right now." She replied huskily, licking her lips as she slowly reached her tiny hands out and grasped the rangers helmet.

Patty smiled as their night of cosplay proved to be one to remember. The long hours it took to create the outfits had been entirely worth it. She felt the helmet leave her. Now she could look directly into Konata's gentle green eyes. She knew that this turn she would only get to sit back and watch as her otaku mentor pleased herself. But she didn't care, just the thought of being able to please the senior was driving her wild.

Konata pulled Patty into a full blown kiss. Her mouth hungrily devouring her disciples in a barrage of lust. The action made Patty's head spin, her knees weak. It took all power she had to make the next move and slide her tongue over the barrier that was Konata's lips. For a moment, the two let their tongues do the talking.

Reaching somewhere behind Patty Konata pulled out something that would make the afternoon surely a great one. She strapped the toy to Patty's pelvis. Stepping back she took a moment to take it all in. Patty sat there, her hands above her head, dressed as the pink power ranger. The toy she had just attached standing erect in her lap.

She got down on her hands and knees and crawled to her pink girlfriend. Slowly she crawled up her body, her hands on her hips and her knees on either side of the girls hips. Patty would give anything right now to just be able to put her hands on her tiny hips and fuck her. But she waited patiently, taking in the site.

Slowly Konata slid down, the false member sliding slowly inside her. She gasped and held tight to Patty, wrapping her small arms around her shoulders. Patty loved this. The angel on her lap had finally eased her way down completely, and was now grinding up and down on her lap. Forcing their bodies as close together as they could possibly go.

Konata was bouncing now, holding onto Patty's shoulders as she leaned back and pumped the toy in and out. Faster and faster she went, her eyes filling with tears of pleasure as the toy penetrated her again and again. The blue haired loli could very well feel the pleasure building inside her and she knew what was to happen next. Filled to the brim with lust she Kissed Patty again. Moaning into the American girls mouth as she pumped more rapidly than ever.

Finally her orgasm hit her and she rode the toy like their was no tomorrow, rocking her hips back and forth as fast as she could as her juices spilled out of her. "P-P-paaattttyyyy~!" She cried. Throwing her head back and screaming.

Patty watched, aroused as her girlfriend slowed down. But stayed. The tiny girl slumped over, toy still inside her, and rested against her girlfriends larger body. Patty nuzzled her cheek against the sweet otaku's head.

With the little strength she had left Konata looked up, and gave her girl a soft peck on the lips.

******Her lips had never tasted so sweet.**

* * *

**Yes Yes I know, its a short one.**

**To be honest I'm not as happy with this piece as I am the others Ive added an authors note to. Maybe I just wasn't feeling it this time. But y'know I tried my best.**

**Lol Lucky ranger your a weirdo lol.**

**But here ya go. **

**Enjoy.**


	2. Cenobit Miyuki

**Another short one.**

**Just some light hearted stuff. Don't forget to R&R**

* * *

Miyuki sat, eyes still closed. She had been sitting in the makeup chair for hours as Hiyori and Konata dressed her and put gallon upon gallon of makeup on her. They had worked especially hard on the neck so it seemed.

She had been hooked up and dressed up, though she couldn't see exactly what she looked like, she was certain that with all this work being done. She was bound to look absolutely stunning.

"Done." Konata finished. Miyuki opened her eyes, finally to see Konata and Hiyori gushing at her and how well they had done. Miyuki stood before them, her legs stumbly after spending so long sitting in the chair.

"H-How do I look?" She asked, afraid. The two had said they would be dressing her as some 'Cenobite' girl from something called 'Hellraiser'. Miyuki immediately thought it to be some sort of anime.

"Why don't you go take a look?" Konata asked smugly, ushering to the length sized mirror on the other side of the room. Eagerly Miyuki stumbled over to it. She closed her eyes, wanting to surprise herself as she stood in front of the mirror.

And boy did she.

Popping open her eyes she found herself standing before some terrifying creature. A woman, bald as the day was long. Her eyes sunken in, her skin pale. She wore a black sadistic outfit. The worse part however was her throat, which was seemingly held open by hooks.

Screaming Miyuki ran from the creature, she could feel its presence scurrying after her. She knocked down vases, end tables, absolutely everything in her path was thrown half hazardously to the floor in her haste.

Assured the thing she saw was still following her she ran down the stairs, through the living room, out the front door, down the street, and into the sunset.

******"****Well." Konata said as she listened to the dying screams. "Thats Miyuki for you." She assured with her catlike smile. "Scared of her own reflection."**

* * *

**I can't wait for all these to be over and done with, Its been hard to do them all. For some reason people in RL have been really wanting to be social with me all this week. Everyday except like 2 I had plans to do something with someone. But now I'm glad to be able to just sit down and write.**


	3. The truth about Furries

**No offence to any furries.**

**Read Relax and Enjoy.**

* * *

Yutaka, walked down the hall eager to ask her cousin something of grave importance. She had heard her friend Patty and Hiyori talking about it, and thusly, not wanting to be left out. Decided she too should find out what it was.

"Konata-Onee Chan?" She asked, stepping into the room as she creaked open the door. Konata turned in her chair, a soft relaxed smile on her face. She beckoned her younger cousin in, a soft hmmm etching its way out of her voice.

Tilting her head to the side innocently Yutaka spoke three words that had completely shattered the relaxed atmosphere that was Konata's room. "What's a furry?" She asked.

Konata froze, a chill creeping up her spine. How could she explain something like that to someone like that. It was a fetish? No. Then she would ask what a fetish was. There was no clear way out of this. "I-It's... a." She started, but was unable to finish. Her mouth would not allow her to purposefully corrupt this being.

Yutaka looked at her, completely unsure of what exactly she did wrong. Unable to answer her cousins question Konata bowed her head in defeat. "I... uh... don't know?" She finished, hoping Yu-chan would just leave it at that.

Yutaka stood their for a moment, hand to chin, thinking. "Oh I know." She finally spoke up, surprising Konata beyond anything she'd ever experienced before. "I'll google it!" She finished, exiting the room as Konata fell to the ground in her rushed effort to stop her.

******"****NO YU-CHAN DON'T! YOUR INNOCENCE!" She screamed. But after a few moments of silence, and an eery screech of fright echoing throughout the house. Konata knew, she was just too late.**

* * *

**This was fun, and funny to write. God I stayed up for quite a while trying to plow through everything I need to get done. It was nice to write something so lighthearted. I'm planning on getting rid of my story statuses on my profile. I haven't been following it too well anyway.**


	4. Tsukasa and Karate

**Hey everyone. ENJOY!**

* * *

Tsukasa bit her lip, her eyes pleading sweet sorrow as she looked at her blue haired friend. Konata felt a chill run down her spine. What was the younger girl doing, looking at her like that. She suddenly felt responsibility run through her at the innocently pleading look.

"K-konata?" She asked, twisting her hand around the other in distress. "Can y-you teach me how to do karate... Like you?" She finished, looking shyly up at the older girl.

Konata is taken back by the question. Tsukasa? Karate? The two just didn't seem natural. Though it would give her points in the uniqueness factor of all moe characters, it just didn't fit her. "A-are you sure?" Konata asked, seeing if maybe she would change her mind.

Nodding her head eagerly Tsukasa felt her face heat up. "I wanna learn to be tough!" She shouted, determination filling her puppy dog eyes. To say the least Konata was surprised, she had never expected the younger twin to be so serious about much anything.

"Ummmm I uh guess thats okay... Just come to my house. Anytime should be fine." She replied, giving in.

In an instant she could see Tsukasa's face light up. She smiled sweetly at her, thanking her, before skipping happily away. Konata watched as Tsukasa skipped and hopped right into a trashcan and fell over. Deadpanning, she wondered if maybe she should have held out longer.

The next day, around noon, both girls were standing face to face in Konata's room. Tsukasa looked down at the strangely athletic otaku, determined as ever. She held her tiny balled up fists to her waist, pumped as ever to start. Konata however, was not as eager, she hoped the tiny airhead wouldn't hurt herself.

"Lets start with a simple kick eh? Get to know exactly where you are." Konata announced. Looking her new protoje in the eye. "Just try to kick me okay?" She ordered, taking a battle stance. "Don't worry about whether or not I'll get hurt." She pleaded.

Nodding and taking position Tsukasa flung her tiny foot at Konata. Who was surprised at the power behind the almighty kick. Missing the loli completely the airhead fell hard on her back. Her head now swimming as it seemed to all she had been KO'd to perfection.

"Whoa Tsukasa are you okay?" Konata asked, getting on her hands and knees. Tsukasa I'm sorry girl but this really isn't for you." She inferred, trying to talk the airhead out of this damned practice. "I mean, you're more of a wife than a warrior." She said, trying again.

The small sobs now coming from the lavender haired airhead silenced her. She worried that she had said something wrong, that she had hurt her feelings. She lifted Tsukasa into her arms and rocked her, to and fro.

Tsukasa looked up at her, tears in her eyes. "I-its just that everyones always protecting me... I'm so weak... I hate being a burden." she answered, tears threatening to overflow at any moment as she buried herself slightly into Konata's chest.

"But Tsukasa..." Konata replied, lifting the girls chin. "You aren't a burden... I like protecting you. Plus you know, guys love a damsel in distress." She said, throwing a reassuring smile and wink her way. Hoping the thought of some strapping young man would ease her mind.

"You... You like protecting me?" She asked, looking up at Konata with hope in her eyes. Konata had never seen her look like that, it made her heart flutter and tumble a tad with it.

"Yup." Konata replied, happy she wasn't crying anymore. "I do volunteer to be your knight in shining armor until you find the prince charming you long for." Konata dramatically replied, getting up and holding her hand out to Tsukasa.

Tsukasa smiled and took it "I've already found her." She said as she stood upon her feet. Konata looked at her, confused. But was quickly spun into an all knowing shock as Tsukasa gave her a quick kiss upon her cheek, and skipped merrily out of the fell back on her bed, dazed. Finally, she held a hand to her cheek.

******"****I could get used to being a prince.."**

* * *

**Sorry LR, but smut just didn't feel right in this piece. It just felt like more of a fluff to me. Sorry to disappoint. **


End file.
